


World Championships//away from you is misery

by midnight_wisteria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Short Story, Viktor being an absolute glamour icon, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, a year after the story, viktor making stupid decisions, viktor tries to write poetry but fails, yuri being so in love with viktor, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform, yurio and yuri being petty, yurio is done with with Viktors crap, yurio is so done with everything at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_wisteria/pseuds/midnight_wisteria
Summary: Yuri leans his head against the window of the plane, feeling highly drained, and every single muscle in his body screaming at him. He feels exhausted from training the day before.Competitions put a toll on his body and how much it can do. At 26 years old, and training 28 hours a week, ice skating gets increasingly difficult. And part of him knows he should try to take things easy sometimes, but being in an elite sport doesn’t give you chances to take breaks. It demands more from you.He stares out the window, hoping he’ll fall asleep. Jet lag and pre-competition nerves don’t mix well, especially for yuri, who has a reputation for throwing up from sheer nerves.And since Viktor suddenly wouldn't be here until a day before the competition, his nerves are even worse.Without Viktor, Yuri always felt like he’s missing something.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The granola bar//Yuri's sappy email

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! This is my first fanfic, I know I have a LOOOOT to work on lolol. (and to learn)  
> But anyway most of the story is just Yurio and Yuri doing stupid stuff during the competition. (I've also been a competitive gymnast for five years so I've had some hilarious stuff happen before the meet&after that will be added into the story) The best way to get all those jitters out is to just joke around with teammates, then focus when it's your turn. all in all, enjoy it! <3 <3

Yuri leans his head against the window of the plane, feeling highly drained, and every single muscle in his body screaming at him. He feels exhausted from training the day before. 

Competitions put a toll on his body and how much it can do. At 26 years old, and training 28 hours a week, ice skating gets increasingly difficult. And part of him knows he should try to take things easy sometimes, but being in an elite sport doesn’t give you chances to take breaks. It demands more from you.  
He stares out the window, hoping he’ll fall asleep. Jet lag and pre-competition nerves don’t mix well, especially for yuri, who has a reputation for throwing up from sheer nerves. 

When he debuted as a senior, he spent thirty minutes throwing up in a little bathroom stall, unfortunately for him, someone was in the bathroom stall beside him and heard the whole thing happen. Yuri felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. (It was Viktor, and he was highly disgusted)

Yuri grabs his phone out of his bag and opens Spotify. Before competitions, he has a tradition of making playlists to listen to on the plane, training, and before the competition. He puts in his earbuds and tries to focus on something else other than the competition. 

All those little thoughts of I can’t do it still linger, much to Yuri’s annoyance. Plus, Viktor wouldn’t be with him for a few days during training before the competition, due to some modeling shoot he couldn’t miss. Viktor being gone always made his nerves worse. 

Without Viktor, Yuri always felt like he’s missing something. 

yurio

“Quit trying to make me wear that garbage looking shit! It’s ugly, I’m not wearing that.” Yurio says, throwing the ice skating costume back at Yakov.

“What are you going to skate in then? Training clothes? You will look like a disgrace. Lillia picked this out for you.” Yakov says, holding up the costume, which is hideous.

Yurio stares at the costume, and then to Yakov, then to the costume again, “So add eyesight loss to the list of the stupid things Yakov does. As well as balding.” Yurio mutters, grabbing the costume out of Yakov’s hands.

The costume is the worst that Yurio has ever seen, out of his thirteen years of skating. With jet black pants and shirt with cotton candy pink lacing on the front of the costume, and pink sequins forming swirls all over the top of it. 

“It looks like a five-year-old designed it with crayons. It’s repulsive.” Yurio says.

Yakov sighs, and sits down on his suitcase, “Ask Lillia what she was thinking! I didn’t pick it out.” He says.

Yurio picks up his phone off the table, “Whatever. I’ll still win. I always do.” he says, trying not to look at the ugly costume sitting on the table in front of him.

Everyone at the hotel passing by them stares at the costume on the table, as if to say ‘that’s hideous.’ although yurio would agree with them. 

Yakov and Yurio had arrived in Germany yesterday for world championships and were waiting for Viktor to join them. He had promised he would watch Yurio’s first senior worlds. Unfortunately, that meant Yuri would be joining him. 

Although Yuri would be there regardless because he was competing. 

“I guess I have to go to the stupid airport. To see those stupid two. God, they annoy me.” Yurio says, and throws his backpack on, “I’ll see you later.”  
Yakov nods, “Training at 4:00 tomorrow. Don’t be late.” he says warningly. 

yuri

“Yeah, I know. Keep tight during my jumps, and spot during turns. Don’t throw any reckless jumps either. I know.” Yuri says into his phone as he steps off the plane, “Don’t vomit too much before competing and don’t eat anything you haven’t heard of. I know.” he says annoyedly. Partly wishing Viktor can hear it in his voice.

Around him, people are yelling and running around the airport. Different flags from different countries are hanging up from the ceiling. 

“Sorry, I’ll call you later! I just got off the plane. Yeah, I know, don’t panic. I’ll be fine Viktor. I promise. Call you later. Bye.” Yuri says and hangs up, he squints to see if he can make out what the signs say.

Unfortunately, Macchakin sat on Yuri’s glasses a few weeks ago and broke them, and the replacements hadn’t been shipped out yet. 

As Yuri takes a deep breath in, all the feelings of doubt wash away. Hopefully, it'll stay that way.

“HEY! PIGGY!” he hears the familiar voice of Yurio, calling to him from halfway across the room.

“Yurio! It’s so great to see you! You got a lot taller since I last saw you. You were only 5”4! Now your what? 5”6?” Yuri asks, after giving Yurio a forced hug.

Yurio squirms out of his embrace, “Something like that. Don’t touch me.” he says, and looks around behind Yuri, “Where’s the stupid one?” he asks.

“Who? Viktor?” 

“Who else? You know, he is pretty stupid. You should see his GPA. It was 2.5, he’s stupid. he once asked me what 4 times 4 was.” Yurio says snickering, “He had graduated college already.” 

“I’m sure he just forgot. You know he forgets, uhh, pretty much everything.” Yuri says, remembering the time he had forgotten his deal about the hot springs skate-off. It was definitely not one of Viktor’s best moments.

“He forgot to choreograph my senior debut, and he forgets to show up to my first senior worlds. I swear this man only thinks of himself.” Yurio whisper yells, and kicks Yuri's suitcase, “How can you forget to go to worlds? He’s coaching you! And he’s not coming?” 

Yuri scratches his neck awkwardly, “He’s coming! Just not now. He had a modeling thing he couldn’t miss out on. He said it was something really important. Something to do with jewelry.” Yuri says, trying to remember what Viktor had said. 

But all Yuri could remember was feeling very angry at Viktor, and them arguing for over two hours. All yuri wanted to do was eat his feelings, but being an elite athlete, he could not do that. Plus it was the day before his first flight and training before Worlds. He wanted to avoid a sugar crash at all costs. 

“I’ll miss him too, trust me. When Viktor isn’t here. It’s like I’ve lost half of me. It’s like I’ve lost that thing. You know?” Yuri says, gazing down at his hands, suddenly feeling conscious of the fact he’s competing at Worlds. 

“I won’t. He’s a total airhead who thinks too highly of himself. And you just blinding follow him. It’s miserable. He does stupid stuff, and you just think he’s so great.” Yurio says without a single thought of hesitation. 

“I really hope you don’t mean that Yurio. It’s not like that at all.” Yuri says.

Yurio gives Yuri a look, “At least I won’t have to witness your disgusting makeout sessions for a few days. It’s gross.” he says, and pretends to gag.

Yuri picks up his half-eaten granola bar at yurio, “We aren’t gross.” He says.

Yurio grabs the granola bar and throws it at Yuri, “Yes you are.” 

“No, we aren’t!” 

“YES, YOU ARE!” 

“No, it’s called being in love! You just don’t understand that because you’ve never had any love before. Not like this at least.” Yuri says and throws the granola bar back at him.

“YOU’RE GETTING CRUMBS ON MY SWEATER DUMBASS.” 

Before Yuri could hurl another sassy remark at yurio, Otabek walks over after getting off his flight (which was the same as Yuri's), “What are you two doing?” Otabek  
asks, sounding highly judgemental, but his face completely emotionless.

“Yurio’s bullying me,” Yuri says and tosses the granola bar back at him, “Because I have a boyfriend, and he doesn’t,” Yuri pauses for a few seconds, enjoying  
Yurio’s look of annoyance for a few seconds and pretends to do a mic drop.

Yurio puts a hand on his hip, “The only dates you have are in your calendar, you moron.” 

“Well, at least I have someone who actually loves me,” Yuri says and imitates Yurio’s hand on the hip motion. 

“He only likes you because he thinks you’re hot. Nobody likes your personality.” 

“At least he thinks I’m pretty! He doesn't think about you at all.” 

“I don’t need that pleb’s opinion about me. I know I’m amazing. Viktor wishes he was me.” 

“We all know that’s not true. You worship the ground he walks on!” 

“YOU DO TOO! You literally get heart eyes when he walks into the room. It’s freakin weird.” 

Otabek clears his throat, “Don’t we have somewhere to be?” he asks.

Yuri and Yurio quickly turn back to Otabek, “Yeah. I have training at 7.” Yuri says, sounding completely friendly. Unlike how he sounded with Yurio.

“I already had mine. 6 AM.” Yurio says, staring at Yuri.

“Let’s just get back to the hotel. Please.” Otabek says.

When the three of them arrive back at the hotel (they decided to get a cab together) Otabek quickly says goodbye and rushes to his room.

“I think he’s had enough of your stupid bullshit Yuri.” Yurio leans over and whispers to Yuri, as they roll Yuri’s suitcases into the hotel. Yuri had to beg yurio to help him, and in the end bribed him with twenty bucks.

“I’m buying a sign that says ‘Yuri Katsuki? More like Yuri Shitski’ on it.” he had said and snatched the twenty bucks out of his hands.

Yuri sighs, “He’s tired of your crap. You act like an angry toddler that doesn’t want to take a nap.” he says.

Yurio grabs the granola bar he balanced on one of Yuri’s suitcases, “I will hit you with this Pork Cutlet Bowl.” 

Everyone in the hotel passing by them stares.

“Quit trying to fight me in public places! You're asking to be on some website that ranks the top ten worst fistfights in public places!” Yuri hisses, and dodges from Yurio’s throw.

“I’m already on one!” Yurio says and rolls the suitcase into the elevator. 

Yuri picks up the granola bar, “Now littering? This is low Yuri Plisetsky. You wear all these animal shirts and express your love for them, but when it comes down to  
saving them from pollution and littering, you don’t care at all.” Yuri says, watching Yurio get angrier.

“This is a hotel! Not outdoors! Clearly you’re blind and stupid. Like your dumb boyfriend is.” Yurio says and clicks the close elevator button before Yuri can get in. Keeping eye contact as the doors close.

The rest of the night yuri spends training in the rink and trying to keep the positive attitude he had when he got off the plane. Which is fading fast.

When he gets home from training at the rink, he grabs his phone and starts playing his after training playlist on Spotify. And pulls his laptop out to email Viktor. 

Texting is easy, all you have to do is just say, hi I’m sorry ily. And that’s it. emailing shows you really wanted to communicate. At least in Yuri’s head. And it gives him an excuse to write a very long text, without making it look like he’s totally dependent on him. 

@Viktornikiforov27@gmail.com  
From: @yurilovesviichan@gmail.com  
Subject: Worlds, Us, and stuff 

I know things have been really weird between us recently. And I don’t like it. I don’t want to make things awkward or mess it up. I want to bring the best out of you, and you to bring the best out of me. I know you want the same. But right now, more than ever, I need your faith in me. 

Have more faith in me than I do. Do you remember when I said that? I wasn’t meaning just coaching, and ice skating. I meant Us. 

Uppercase Us. Like it’s really something. Something important. Like it’s something that matters to you, and to me. (like the fault in our stars book, remember I gave you that book, and you cried at the end?)

Viktor, I don’t want to argue over some modeling shoot. I don’t want to argue during Worlds, it stresses me out to the max. I don’t want to argue at all. And I most certainly don’t want to skate without you. When I do, I feel all mixed up and weird. I can’t explain it. But when you're away it just feels wrong. 

I tried to explain this to Yurio, but he made fun of me. Which I expected, but it still wasn’t fun. He’s so much taller now, and when I see him, I feel so proud. Which is strange, because it’s not like he’s my kid or anything lol. But I really feel so proud of everything he does. 

Anyway, I’m definitely going to throw up before the competition. : ( 

I miss you Viktor. See you in 2 days (which feels like eternity ughhhhh, being away from you is misery)  
Love, Yuri

Yuri hits the send button, and flops on his bed, sinking into all the fancy hotel pillows and memory foam mattress.  
He hopes it sounds poetic.

Romantic even.

Slightly apologetic.

Yuri grabs his laptop again, hoping he’ll see a response.

The email hasn’t even been sent yet.

Yuri wakes up the next morning with the granola bar sitting next to him on his pillow. Attached to it is a note.

Ur ugly. and I’m kicking your butt in the comp. watch me.  
Yuri (o)


	2. my love, i've made a mistake//poetry passed through toilet stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @viktornikiforov@gmail.com
> 
> To: @YuriandVicchan
> 
> Subject: a response to your email
> 
> First things First, I was not intending for things to go this way. Honestly. I was more trying to keep something a surprise, but I realized it was a horrible decision two hours ago. And now I’m sitting on the bathroom floor writing this (I’m sitting on a disgusting cold tiled bathroom floor to write this to you, so you better love me) regretting the past 48 hours with a cold hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Here's part two!!!! and Viktor's response  
> But what was he actually doing, because Yuri has a feeling it's not modeling  
> it turns out to be something far, far worse.
> 
> ANYWAY, Ilysm for reading this, have a good day <3 <3 <3

“I know you put it there! How did you even get in my room?” Yuri asks, holding up Yurio’s little note he had left on Yuri’s pillow.

Yurio laughs, “As if I would tell you.” he says, and leans forward in his chair and laces up his ice skates.

“I’m calling Viktor. He’ll yell at you.” Yuri threatens, hoping it might make him stop being so chaotic and evil 24/7. Unfortunately, Yuri knows it won’t work, regardless of what he does. Yurio does what he pleases, like a stray cat you’d find on the side of the road. Nobody can bring the ferociousness out of Yurio.

He continues lacing up his skates, “I really don’t care what you do Yuri. I’m still beating you in competition.” he says, with that same confidence he had from the Grand Prix, last year.

All the other skaters who will be skating in the competition around them stare, like they usually do. Nobody truly gets used to Yuri and Yurio’s madness during training or competing.

“You know what?” yuri says and facepalms, “I can’t stand you,” he says jokingly.

Yurio quickly snaps his head up at look at yuri, “Then don’t stand.” “Wh-what? I was kidding Yurio.”

“No, you won’t be standing at all. I attached a razor blade to the edges of my toepicks, and I spent several hours sharpening them last night, just so I can tear your kneecaps open. I can destroy your shins if I desire as well. If you annoy me, I will not hesitate to use them. Forcefully.” yurio says, his face completely nonchalant.

The other skaters around them quickly look away from Yurio and Yuri and go back to doing their stuff. Yuri gulps, “Please tell me you’re joking, right?” he asks, thinking of the best hiding place in the rink. Although nothing would be a good enough cover to hide from Yurio. He didn’t get the nickname Punk of Russia for nothing.

“Dear God, you two keep talking about such morbid stuff, what’s wrong with you?” Chris asks, as he steps out of the ice rink area and into the locker room, where Yuri and yurio are standing.

Yurio sighs, “Of course you’re here too.” he says and throws his warmup jacket into his locker and slams the door shut. It echos throughout the locker room.

Chris stares at him, “Plea-suh. You look like you just woke up after sleeping for like, four seconds. It’s not a very attractive look Hun. go take a nap or something.” He says and then turns to Yuri. “Where’s the glamour boy?” he asks, looking around for Viktor.

Yuri grabs his phone out of his locker and flops onto the nearest bench, “He’s not here.”

Chris looks confused, “Wait, he’s not coming at all? Aw, well, okay. I’ll just text him to get his butt over here. My free skate is a killer one this year. I mean, you’ve already seen it I presume?”

Yuri nods, “Yeah, your quads look a lot better than last year.”

“No, they don’t,” Yurio interjects.

“Yes, they do. My booty do be lookin’ fine doe.” Chris says and does a shoulder shimmy. “If Viktor was here, he would agree,” he says.

“If he was here.” yuri says with a slight attitude, “But he decided not to come because he had a modeling shoot. Which I don’t really understand, it’s not like Viktor to just not go. He’s missing the first day of the competition. The only time he’s done that was when Macchakin ate the steamed buns and got sick.” Yuri says and pauses to get a breath in before continuing on his rant, “It’s so stupid! He’s missing three days of training, and a whole chunk of the competition! Maybe I’m being selfish, but this is Worlds you know! And Yurio’s first senior worlds!” yuri says, his voice getting louder.

“Pork Cutlet bowl, nobody asked for you to start talking. Shut up, please.” yurio says and rubs the sides of his head like he was getting a headache.

Chris makes a pouty face, “That is weird for Viktor, at least. He never does that, unless it’s important.”

“I sent him a long email last night, and he hasn’t replied. Nor has he texted me. I swear, sometimes he acts like a 16-year-old boy!” yuri says and shows Chris the last text he had with Viktor.

Viktor-Nikiforov

Yeah, don’t forget the groceries. Macchakin’s out of dog food again. He needs to go on a diet, he’s gaining weight pretty bad.

Yuriandvicchan

Sureio. I’ll pick them up, Macchakin’s just super fluffy. He’s not fat.

Viktor-Nikiforov

No, im pretty sure he’s getting fat.

Yuriandvicchan

Hes fluffy. At the store now cya when I get home

Viktor-Nikiforov

He’s fat. And I’ll see you later yuri. <3 <3 <3

Chris stares at the phone as he reads the text messages,“This was four days ago.” He says.

Yurio laughs, “You really text like an elderly couple too. Boomers.” he says and laughs harder.

“Where’s that granola bar when you need it?” Yuri whispers and looks around for something to hit Yurio with.

Yakov yells Yurio’s name loudly from the other room, and yurio groans, “Stupid geezer.” He says and storms away to his coach.

Chris turns to yuri, “are you sure that’s not actually your son?” he asks.

Yuri laughs, “Who? Yurio? Of course not. He’s like a younger brother I guess.” he says and takes his phone back from Chris.

Chris gives him look, “You and Viktor are pretty much his parents. Anyhoo, I best be on my way, I’m going to go take some selfies.” Chris says and throws him a kiss.

“I’m not eating that fuckin shit. That’s gross.”

“It’s healthy! Look, it has vegetables and tastes good! I’ve had it before, trust me”

“No, it’s made from fucking leaves in a forest put on a plate and sprinkled with carrots. That’s nasty. And I don’t trust anything you say.” Yurio glares at him from across the table.

“Yurio, do you not eat salads?” he asks, setting the menu down the table, and slides it across the table to Yurio.

“If you are asking if I eat healthy foods, the answer is yes. I eat whatever is in front of me. Except for that disgusting salad shit.” Yurio says and slams the menu down on the table.

“Do you have a sports Nutritionist?” Yuri asks.

“No. I don’t need someone telling me what I can and can’t eat. I do what I want,” Yurio says, and leans back in his chair.

Yuri sighs, “Yurio, you’re sixteen years old. And an elite athlete.It’s important to eat well. When I was your age, I would have horrible days of training because of the foods I was eating,” Yuri says and swishes the lemonade around in his cup, “I had torn a muscle in my ankle, and I went to a bunch of doctors and stuff. But the one thing that my nutritionist told me was to stop eating sweets.” Yuri says.

Yurio scoffs, “That’s stupid. You tore your muscle, now don’t eat anything with sugar.” he says.

Yuri sets his elbows on the table, “It’s not stupid. This is advice. The reason you shouldn’t eat sugar or processed sugar, which is worse, is because it limits how fast your body recovers and heals from injuries. Once I stopped eating processed sugars and stuff like that, I really felt the changes in my recovery speed. It was great.”

“I still don’t see how this is advice,” Yurio says.

“It’s advice about being an elite athlete. It’s advice I wish I would have known at your age. Because maybe I wouldn’t be as messed up now.” He says and pops his back, which sounds like a bunch of little pop rocks in his spine.

“Ew. That’s worse than mine,” Yurio says, gagging.

“You go to PT*, right? Please tell me you do,” Yuri whispers, sounding worried.

Yurio stares at him for a few seconds, “I’m not a total moron like you, of course, I do. Two times during the week, and on Sunday.”

Yuri lets out a sigh of relief, “Thank god. Anyway, how’s your training going? We haven’t really talked about it.”

“It’s fine.”

Yuri stares at him, “It’s fine? That’s all?” he asks.

“Yeah. It’s fine. It’s training.” He says and quickly looks around the restaurant they’re sitting in. Which is a small place, roughly the size of an apartment room. The wallpaper is fairly ugly, with weird lopsided sunflowers on it. And words in German written all over it. And there’s a small counter to order food. Why Yuri chose this place, Yurio had no clue. He was just glad to get out of the hotel for once.

“Do you want to quit?” Yuri asks, taking a long sip of his drink.

Yurio nearly chokes on his water, “W-what?!”

Yuri glances up at him, “you heard what I said.”

“No! Why would you think that? I’m here to win and beat your stupid butt. And everyone else’s. That’s all I want.” he says.

“That’s not what I mean. Do you want to quit? Eventually?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

Yuri sighs, “Because, at my first senior worlds, I almost quit. I remember feeling really, really frustrated at training the day before the competition. And I missed every single landing on my jumps during warmups. I was so sure I was done. For permanent. ” he says.

"I guess what I'm meaning is, what do you want from this sport? Yurio, what's your end goal? for ice skating? and you don't have to give me an answer right now. You don't even have to give me an answer. I just want you to know you need to think ahead with your career. Because I didn't. And that's why I retired, and boy do I regret it. I could have had so much more training time."

“It’s one competition. That doesn’t define your whole career. It just means you had a bad competition. That Yakov says. Being a ice skater isn't my whole personality. I know that. My goal is to win. As much as I can. Before I kill my entire body. Because it's already dying. I feel it when I get up in the morning. god, I feel like a fucking boomer. But you know, whatever.”

Yuri smiles and nods, "I know what you mean."

They both stay silent for a few minutes, thinking quietly.

@viktornikiforov@gmail.com

To: @YuriandVicchan@gmail.com 

Subject: a response to your email

First things First, I was not intending for things to go this way. Honestly. I was more trying to keep something a surprise, but I realized it was a horrible decision two hours ago. And now I’m sitting on the bathroom floor writing this (I’m sitting on a disgusting cold tiled bathroom floor to write this to you, so you better love me) regretting the past 48 hours with a cold hatred.

What did I mess up?

I was going to tell you at the end of Worlds, but it’s something you should know. I already know you’ll be highly displeased with me. Trust me, I hate myself so much right now. Which is HARD because I am so beautiful (You already know this of course ; ) Haha (thats a panicked laugh) help me please)

I thought Macchakin might want a companion.

I got another dog.

And it’s not just, uh, one.

You see, I was scrolling through Instagram last week before all of the drama with us happened. (which I still love you, and will see you soon my love) and I saw a post someone made about puppies.

That’s where it all went wrong.

I am currently in Australia.

And there are eight dogs waiting outside the door for me to take home.

Except they aren’t the dogs I was promised.

They’re ugly.

And they have foam all over their mouths.

And they bark.

They’re ugly.

In regards to our love, I love you dearly little dove. I really do. And I do agree we shouldn’t fight during your Worlds. I liked your email very much, and your Us paragraph was very nice. It made me miss you so much.

God, I feel so horrible. I feel so bad. Worse than the time I made you cry before your free skate, and you told me to have more faith in you than you did.

I do have faith in you. I always have. And always will. I have so much faith in you that my heart feels heavy sometimes. It’s also heavy because of the love I have for myself as well.

And Yurio is going to kill me when I get back.

But I’m currently trapped inside this little australian man’s house, and the dogs are vicious, Yuri. One ripped a piece of my pants off! I’m used to puppy Macchakin chewing up my things, but he grew out of that phase fairly soon.

I’m so so so sorry my Yuri.

My love, I am probably going to be murdered by this very short australian man and his eight ugly rabies infected dogs.

I have made a grave mistake my dear, please forgive me. Your love, and the one who has faith in you,

Viktor

Yuri stares at his phone, mouth gaping open, and lets out a scream.

It’s the day before Worlds officially starts, and Viktor’s possibly being murdered by a tiny Australian man and his eight rabies infected dogs.

He stares ahead at the wall of his hotel, in a daze.

His laptop makes a ding sound and he sees Viktor emailed him again.

Yuri takes a deep breath, hopefully it’s just Yurio hacking his account again. It’s all a prank. It has to be. There’s no way Viktor could have done something so utterly stupid and ridiculous.

@Viktor-Nikiforov@gmail.com

To: @Yuriandvicchan@gmail.com

Subject: my poem before my death

Lay me down to die,

my love Yuri All I ever wanted was to make you happy Little dove,

I made you upset over my irrational actions

Which have made me think back to when we first met

Your eyes crossed mine, and dear god I wished you would have looked at me longer

I felt my heart flutter

It turned to butter

An ooey gooey substance, that you shouldn’t eat

But I knew at that moment, I was in love with you

Every single bit of you

Even all your annoying habits that drive me crazy and make me scream

I love you so much Yuri

My little dove

And I won’t be able to see you skate

I’m crying on the floor of an Australian man’s bathroom

Because the one thing I want Is just to give you a hug And tell you I love you

And I can’t do that God, I love you so much Yuri I messed it up I recognize this, and feel horrid

But when I think of Us I know it’ll be fine

You’ll have a good life Yuri

You’ll carry on with your life

Find someone else

And love them In every way possible

In all the way I won’t get to

Because I’ll be dead on the floor of an Australian man’s bathroom floor, at the bloody hands of his eight rabid infected dogs

I love you Yuri

Never forget me my love, my dear, my life, my whole reason for existing, my universe, and my light in the darkest of times

Being away from you is misery

Yuri reads and rereads the email for ten minutes, trying to see if he left any clues to his location.

He didn’t.

At least none that Yuri could see.

Yurio might be able too.

Yurio was trying to peacefully watch Tokyo Ghoul in his hotel bed, while drinking a tall glass of water. It had become his tradition, the day before his competition.

He had even worn his fuzzy cheetah print socks, and was completely comfortable. He finally had a fewhours to himself before dealing with people again all day. It was moments like these he cherished when he got them, which wasn’t often.

Yurio stretches out in his bed, and cracks his knuckles, when he hears legitimate screaming in the room next to his.

Which is Yuri’s.

He gets a text from Yuri almost immediately.

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: Yurio, can i please come into your room? I think I’m having a heart attack**

Yurio stares at the message, and rereads it a few times before replying.

**Angry_bitch_yurio: why**

It only takes a few seconds for Yuri’s response

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: I think Viktor’s**

Is all it says, and Yurio sighs. He always manages to get caught up in stupid Viktor and Yuri’s love life. Even if it’s an uncompleted text that makes no sense. He gets dragged into it

**Angry_bitch_yurio: what.**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: *I think Viktor’s dying**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: lmao finally**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: No IM SERIOUS**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: what did you drink**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: and how much He doesn’t get a text back for a few minutes. Yuuuuuuri_skates: Viktor emailed me back finally, but it wasn’t what I expected**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: okay..**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: He emailed a really, really long email. And the reason he isn’t here isn’t modeling**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: ….he’s cheating**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: He’s not**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: then what**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: he’s in Australia rn**

Yurio stares down at his phone, he’s in Australia. How, why, when, what is he doing there, what the-

**Angry_bitch_yurio: the fuck//????**

**Yuuuuuuuri_skates: he was trying to adopt dogs there as a surprise, but it turned out to be a scam**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: wtf is wrong with him,,why he's literally a boomer with technology smtms**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: I don’t know! And he thinks he’s going to die**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: haha what do the dogs look like**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: an attachment has been added to this text _click here to view it_**

Yurio pauses before clicking the link, hoping they look cute at least. He hates dogs, so it’ll be ugly regardless of what it looks like.

He clicks it.

**Yuuuuuuri_skates:**

Yurio screams.

**Angry_bitch_yurio: WhAT ThE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK FUCKING HELL**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: THERE'S 8 OF THESE**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: VIKTOR WTFFF**

**Yuuuuuuuri_skates: CAN I COME IN PLEASEEEEEEE**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: we have ONE DAY before comp, if i dont sleep im killing you with my razorblade skates**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: that thing isnt going to let you sleep,**

**it’s in my nightmares**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: im worried about Viktor please help**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. this definitely gets wilder and wilder with each chapter I write. I think I have like three or two more chapters left in this story! Thank you for reading this!!!  
> Also SUPER PUMPED because ISU confirmed the Grand Prix this year!!! My fav boi Yuzuru Hanyu is going to dominate. (Sorry Nathan Chen, I'll still be super excited if you win, seriously he's so talented)  
> anyway ily all sm!


	3. all yurio wants is to vibe//Viktor's escape email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this was a whole thing. That's for sure. This is a shorter chapter (haha not Shorter from banana fish) but I am planning on updating the next chapter today too. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading this! <3 <3 <3

Yurio throws a pillow at Yuri as he steps into his bedroom, which smells of a woodsy pine scent. Almost like walking through a forest in spring when the leaves of the trees are returning after winter. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Yuri yells and picks up the pillow angrily, “Be nice to me for once, my fiance might be dead. Can I get a bit of sympathy?” Yuri says, looking around for a candle that would make his room smell.

Yurio takes his pillow back and sets it on his bed, “Anyway, this is my room. Don’t touch anything, and don’t look at anything. Just sit and shut up.” 

Yuri has practically turned the hotel room into his own, by hanging up posters of strange things. Yuri assumed they were band posters, but knowing yurio, they could just as well be some Russian gang symbols. The room, to Yuri’s surprise, is very clean and neat. Although he did replace the hotel bedspread with his own, which is a fuzzy leopard print blanket, as well as 15 other random animal print blankets. 

“Hey! Quit staring at my stuff, and just fucking tell me what you want. I wanna go back to my shit, so hurry up.” Yurio yells and hurls another pillow at him, this time it has the words ‘I hate yuri Katsuki!!!’ on it.

Yuri stares down at the pillow, “Thanks for the nice pillow.” 

“You can make out with that instead of Viktor. While he’s off cheating you with his new Australian boyfriend.” 

Yuri is about to reply when he spots Yurio’s free skate costume out of the corner of his eye.

Yuri, who is in the middle of holding up his skating costume, turns to him, “are you wearing  _ this? It’s horrible. _ ” 

“No. I bought some gasoline from a little gas station a few miles from here while I went on my run. I’m going to light molotov cocktail and burn that shit of a costume in the hotel sink.” 

“So are you just going to skate naked then?” 

“I’m stealing Viktor’s old costumes. He gave me a few before the Hot Springs thing.” Yurio says and goes back to clicking on his phone.

Yuri takes this time to look around Yurio’s room some more. He’s still surprised about Yurio’s bedroom, he had truly expected some filthy B.O smelling teenager room, but everything is neat and all organized. And still smells strongly of pine. He keeps all of his suitcases in the corner of his room and put his regular bags on top of them. He hung his better looking skating costume on the curtain rod of his window. His bed is made, without a single wrinkle, despite a large amount of stuffed animal tigers on it. And he has textbooks and papers neatly stacked on his desk, which Yuri guesses it’s schoolwork of some kind. 

“I said quit looking around, and give me your stupid phone and laptop.” Yurio says, and dramatically thrusts his hand out to Yuri, “You want to make sure this stupid ass buffoon is alive or whatever?” He asks, sounding highly threatening. 

Yuri nods, “Of course I do. But part of me kind of doesn’t believe him. There’s just no way he could do something like that! It’s not Viktor. I think he might be joking. Maybe he’s trying to make me skate better by making me panic. Which isn’t a good idea. He knows I get freaked out by everything.” he says.

Yurio scoffs, “Actually, he would. He’s a fucking moron if you haven’t noticed. It’s not even funny. Not to mention, he ‘fell’ in love with  _ you _ . Which is like falling in love with a pig covered in shit.” He says and opens Yuri’s computer. 

“Don’t you need to know my password?” 

“It’s Vicchan23987ily. You forget I regularly hack Viktor’s accounts. I don’t know why you text him your passwords. I have them all. As well as your social security number.” 

“You what?”

“Yuri, I want you to know, I have done quite a few illegal things. I may give off the vibe that I only train, eat, and sleep,” Yurio says, still typing away on Yuri’s computer, “But I have other things I do.” 

Yuri stares at him, “I don’t want to know what illegal things you’ve done Yurio.” 

“I spray paint on shit, I hack online shit, I made a Molotov cocktail and threw it at a government building once as well.” 

“YOU COMMIT ARSON?” 

Yurio laughs, “Not once, but eight times. I didn’t get the name Punk of Russia for nothing.” Yurio says.

Yuri gasps.

“Plus I also hack online forums for political debates. I was able to change a bunch of stuff around. They’re all corrupt politicians. They don’t give a shit about people who don’t have money. They spit on us and step on our faces like we’re dirt. Fucking capitalism. Anyway, Viktor didn’t leave anything in this email.” Yurio says and turns to face Yuri.

“He didn’t?” 

“No. but what the fuck is his poetry? I write better than that shit.” Yurio says and points at Viktor’s line that says,

It made my heart flutter

It turned into butter

An ooey-gooey substance you shouldn’t eat

Yuri sighs, “I don’t know why he thought sounded good. I mean, the poem is kinda jumbled. But that could also be because he’s possibly going to die.” he says and takes his laptop back from Yurio.

“He didn’t leave any clues?” 

“No. And he didn’t leave his address either. Which makes him even more of a dumbass. God, I swear.” Yurio says.

Yuri flops down on Yurio’s bed beside him, “Do you think he’s going to die?” 

“Looking at those dogs, I think he can outrun them,” Yurio says nodding,” He’s been out of training for two years, but he can still run. Plus that  _ thing  _ seems small. It probably had a bunch of birth defects and turned out like that. It happened some kittens I found under a bridge.” He says and pulls out his phone to show the kittens. 

Which looks nothing like the dogs, but they look relatively normal. The cats’ eyes are completely white, similar to the dog in the photo Viktor sent.

Ding!

Yuri and Yurio stare down at the computer.

**1 new notification from Viktor-Nikiforov**

“You open it.” Yuri says and stands up to pace the room, “And read it out loud. I can’t do it.” 

“If it’s some weird romantic poetry Viktor wrote, I’m not reading it,” Yurio yells.

Someone in the room next to Yurio’s (not Yuri’s) bangs on the wall, as a signal for them to shut up. Which was a common thing Yuri and Yurio did in the morning before training, to make sure they were both awake. Yurio somehow managed to hit the wall so hard one morning, that the drywall broke, and his fist went into Yuri’s room. They went to the store and fixed the wall as silently as possible. The entire time Yuri whisper yelled at Yurio as an angry father would.

“You know what, I’ll read it, he might write more poetry, and I would prefer not to make you feel grossed out. Or whatever you call it.” Yuri says and takes the laptop.

“Thank you. I’m going back to my business now. Leave.” Yurio says and gestures at the door.

“I’ll need you to decipher it!” Yuri says helplessly.

Yurio groans, “Go you can’t do anything on your own, can you? No wonder Viktor’s cheating on with a tiny Australian man.  _ I  _ would.” he says and continues to watch Tokyo Ghoul on his phone, leaving Yuri to read Viktor’s email.

“He’s not cheating on me! He’s just, there. I don’t know why! But he is! He’s not cheating.” Yuri says and clicks on the email.

**Viktor-Nikiforov@gmail.com**

**To: yuriandvicchan@gmail.com**

**Subject: my escape**

**My love, I have escaped. But the dogs and the tiny Australian man chased me. I am now hiding in a restaurant called Rudgy Rudges. They have strange foods here. And they don’t use regular meat from animals.**

**I don’t mean vegans.**

**I mean they use humans.**

**Yuri, I need your help.**

**I am going to die.**

**It’s a matter of time before the rabid dogs and the tiny Australian man find me. Then I will die.**

**Tell Yurio I said good luck at his first Senior Worlds.**

**The one who has faith in you, Viktor**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well how turntables.
> 
> Going to update the next chapter ASAP, but school is a j e r k. Plus I have gymnastics training, so I will have less time to write, BUT! I will still update this story!
> 
> namaste, midnight_wisteria


	4. autographs and feeling sick// Yurio's molotov cocktail mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio does stupid stuff, and Yuri sighs in the background like a disappointed father.  
> Viktor does stupid stuff and Yuri still sighs like a disappointed husband in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Oof, it's been a struggle to write recently. I finally got back to training for gymnastics. And we are getting our floor music, so that's exciting. In this chapter, there's a small appearance of a character I had to make up. Hope she's cool and all. Anyway, have a great day butterflies!! <3 <3 <3

Yuri had fainted and left Yurio to respond to Viktor’s email, which did not go well. Yurio being Yurio decided to make some more drama between them. not too much, because he didn't want them to break up completely. But enough to chuckle at.

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: go to the airport and get over here. I’m going to kill before the australian man and his eight rabies-infected dogs can. I am your fiance, and you will do what I say.**

**Viktor_nikiforov: I’m trying!!! These people are all watching me with their evil australian eyes. I’ve never met australian people as evil as these ones, yuri.**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: I don’t care. Run. Run to a payphone then call the police. Viktor, I’m not joking. Come here. Please.**

**Viktor_nikiforov: Okay. I’m trying.**

Yurio knows this is somewhat of a serious situation, but he can’t help but laugh at it. He had been in worse situations before and gotten out of them in five minutes without having to dust his shoulder off. Most of them were running from the police.

Yuri sits up quickly and turns to Yurio, “What happened?” he asks and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“You passed out,” Yurio says, and throws another pillow at him.

“I swear- QUIT THROWING PILLOWS AT ME!” Yuri yells.

There’s a knock on Yurio’s door, and Yurio rolls his eyes. “What do you want Yakov?” he yells.

“I want to talk about your free skate program! You missed your triple toe loop eight times!” Yakov says, but his voice is slightly muffled behind the door.

“Oh my god. Come in.” Yurio mutters, loud enough so Yakov can hear him.

When Yakov steps into the room, he stares widely around the entire room. His eyes practically popping out of his head, “What did you do to the hotel room?” He asks, trying to remain composed, but the look of horror in his eyes is highly visible.

Yurio shrugs, “I’ve been here for six days, and am going to be here for another six days. I figured I should make myself comfortable. Anything to win right?” He says and grins. 

Yurio’s grins are not the type that makes everyone in the room smile too, not like Yuri’s. It’s the type that makes others know he’s going to do something chaotic. As always.

“Why is there gasoline there?” Yakov asks, gesturing at the gasoline container in the corner of the room.

“That’s Yuri’s. He said he wants to burn all of Viktor’s clothes when he gets back to Russia.” Yurio says, “Their lover’s spats really get out of hand sometimes.” He says.

Yuri shakes his head no furiously, “No! No! It’s not like that! I would never burn Viktor’s clothes!” he says and turns to Yurio to give him a look.

Yurio ignores him, “So you lied to me? You said you hated Viktor and wanted to burn his clothes and your house down!” Yurio exclaims, clapping his hands to his cheeks making a fake surprised look. The sarcasm in his voice is high, but Yakov doesn’t notice this. 

Yakov stares at Yuri, “I didn’t think you were the type to act irrationally Mr. Katsuki. Clearly, I was wrong.” He says.

Yuri’s entire face goes brick red, “Yurio’s just kidding! I would never do that!” He insists.

“ Oh my god relax. I was teasing Yuri. He wouldn’t do that. He’s too in love with Viktor to do that. Anyway, about my free skate?” Yurio asks.

Yakov nods, “Right. Tomorrow is the last day of training before Worlds officially starts. Yurio, you need to focus more during training. You missed every single toe loop today, You never do that.” Yakov says.

Yuri senses this is a talk between the student and the coach. One where the coach starts yelling and the student starts crying. Sometimes those talks are what break an athlete down. And not in a bad way, it’s more of a talk that makes the student realize what they’re doing wrong. More of a realization. 

Yuri had so many of those talks with Viktor, and it made him realize so many things. Those things being: being an athlete is draining, motivation is hard to find when you’re running on two hours of sleep and a single granola bar for breakfast, clothes never fitting right because of constant muscle growth, having to skip fun stuff because of training, injuries, 4:00 am training, people getting in your way while skating, and Viktor getting mad and making Yuri do extra conditioning. Yuri silently curses Viktor when he does that, but they make up after practice.

“Hey, Yurio, I think I’m going to go solve the Viktor issue. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yuri says and takes his laptop. He doesn’t want to be in the middle of Yurio and Yakov’s weird argument. Plus, Yuri knew he needed to sleep. 

Yurio rolls his eyes, “Finally. Bye Yuri,” Yurio says, but his voice sounds a little softer than usual. Almost like the time, he gave him a pirozhki and smiled at him. It was an unexpected gift, but of course, Yuri would never refuse anything that had a pork cutlet bowl to do with it. 

“Bye,” Yuri says, and slips out of the door. 

The hotel is very nice, compared to the other ones Yuri had been in while competing. The hallways are painted a light pale yellow with tiny little lavender flowers at the bottom where the trim is. He’s thankful it’s a good hotel.

During his first junior Worlds, he got stuck in an elevator for three hours with a girl from Spain’s team. They had gotten to know each other in the elevator, but lost contact eventually after Worlds ended. They were both highly upset when they found out the elevator had been broken for three years, and the hotel staff didn’t mention this to anyone because they were afraid they would lose business. Obviously, they lost quite a bit of business because they didn’t fix it when it was broken. And because the power went out frequently during the day. 

It was an experience Yuri laughed at now, but at the time he was horrified he had almost missed his short program because he was stuck in an elevator. 

Yuri was glad the elevator worked in this hotel, and that the hotel was very close to the rink. Which makes it easier to get there faster. 

Yuri finally makes it to his bedroom and flops on his bed. Feeling thankful for the super soft blankets he brought with him from Russia. 

Viktor had given him a Japanese flag blanket for Christmas a year ago because he knew he missed Japan when he moved with Viktor. And Yuri had kept it ever since, as a good luck charm. 

Although nothing would beat the engagement rings they got for Christmas. But Yuri wasn't sure what those meant now.

Before Yuri could do anything, the realization of Worlds hit him.

Hard.

Yuri understood that his skating was good, great even, but the doubt still lingered in his mind. And he had those thoughts often. They consumed most of his time. To the point where it would make him feel sick. And it was tiring.

"Making a mistake in competition feels like the end of the world. Because you only have a limited amount of competitions before you retire. It's the fear of messing up that makes great athletes make mistakes. Like choosing to retire too soon. Pressure, fearing failure, and nervousness all go hand and hand. That's just a part of being an athlete. It's the worst part of being an athlete." Viktor had once said to Yuri after training one evening. 

Yuri had flubbed several of his routines in a row and was extremely tired. He felt absolutely drained and exhausted. Viktor was disappointed in Yuri's performances but chose to let it slide.

Yuri was grateful he didn't give him extra conditioning. But those words stuck in his head.

"Pressure, fearing failure, and nervousness all go hand in hand." 

The pressure Yuri feels is enormous. Like it could swallow him whole. Competing with the whole world watching you, and putting huge expectations on you, is true pressure.

Bing! 

Yuri pulls his phone out of his back pocket and sees he got a notification from Yurio. Thank god he finally has a distraction from his stupid anxiety.

**Yurio: I made a stupid groupchat so we can talk or whatever. Yakov finally left me alone.**

**(Yurio has added Yuri, Otabek, and Chris to the group chat)**

**Otabek: O.K it’s also like, 9 PM. you should sleep.**

**Yurio: What are you? A boomer? Go to sleep early and wake up early?**

**Otabek: I am only forgiving you because we are friends. But never call me a boomer**

**Yurio: …...b o o m e r**

**Otabek: s t o p or I won’t give you any music recommendations anymore 😡**

**Chris: Plz just make out already ugh y'all be textin like a couple 😳😳😳**

**Yurio: w h at**

**Otabek: what**

**Yuri: what?**

**Chris: This doesn’t involve you yuri, don’t worry bout it**

**Yurio: This doesn’t involve anybody**

**Otabek: yeah ima head on out.**

**Yurio: Chris good job. You made it weird**

**Chris: no, i made some d r a ma yummmy**

**Yuri: smh, you guys are strange**

**(chris has added J.J to the groupchat)**

**J.J: you made this without me** ****

**Yurio: And there was a reason you weren’t in it. Begone t h o t**

**(Yurio has removed J.J from the group chat)** ****

**(Yurio has changed the settings of the group chat)**

**(Yurio is now the admin of the group chat)**

**Yuri: That was mean**

**Yurio: Do you wanna deal with him**

**Yuri: Not really….,,but its mean**

**Yurio: Does anyone want to deal with him**

**Otabek: no**

**Chris: d r a ma**

**Chris: but nobody does**

**(Yurio has added Viktor to the chat)**

**Yuri: I don’t know if he’ll respond RN.**

**Chris: because yall fightin**

**Yuri: No. It’s a complicated situation, and a very looonnnngggg story**

**Chris: *insert ear emoji* I have time**

**Yurio: viktors cheating on him w/a tiny australian man and his eight rabies infested dogs**

**Chris: wtf ur jokingggg**

**Yuri: Well**

**Chris: omg hes cheating on you WTF VIKTOR I WILL SLAPP YOUR BUTT INTO a UHGG FUCK is he REALLY?? Im dming his ass to FUCKING YELL**

**Otabek: what? He is? Jeez, he doesn’t seem like the type.**

**Yuri: no! No! He’s not cheating! Yurio quit lyinggg**

**Chris: Thank GOD. I was about to say, our friendship is not doing too hot rn Vikky boo**

**Yurio: VIkKy???**

**Chris: Vikky and Chrissy. We made that up when we were like 20 and it stuck. We decided our ship name is Christor or Viktris**

**Yurio: u ship yourselves**

**Chris: i do. Then he got snatched by that japanese hottie and now they be kissin and be soulmates as he claims. so it went down the drain. : (**

**Yuri: uh sorry??**

**Chris: Sorry bby. But other people think vikkys booty cute. Aka me.**

**Yurio: yeah, only u think that**

**Yuri: ahem**

**Yurio: god im leaving this chat. It’s not supposed to be a fanclub for Viktor**

**Viktor: why not? Everyone loves me**

**Chris: Omg he's h e reeee**

**Viktor: Fashionably late, but I am here**

**Otabek: Are we ignoring the fact viktor is in fact doing something that has to do with an australian man and his nine rabies infested dogs??**

**Yurio: *eight rabies infested dogs**

**Viktor: Well, I found the airport**

**Yuri: you did**

**Viktor: yes. I am on the plane. I don’t know if it's going to germany, but I think it is.**

**Otabek: you think it is?**

**Otabek: I am highly confused rn. What**

**Yuri: Viktor was planning to get another dog for me during worlds. But he wanted to keep it a surprise**

**Viktor: I would NEVER give you those dogs**

**Yuri: But the puppies this guy was selling were a scam**

**Viktor: Were not puppies they were fully grown flat out disgusting RABIES infected birth defected probably drink alcohol instead of water looking dogs**

**Otabek: wtf**

**Chris: Vikky, ilysm but wtf**

**Yurio: it gets worse dont worry**

**Yuri: So, it turns out the dude is from Australia, and he wanted Viktor to fly to Australia to get the dog/dogs?? Idk, but he wanted Viktor to go to Australia**

**Otabek: which he did?**

**Viktor: I did**

**Yurio: and hes a dumbass for it**

**Viktor: Yurio i am not. I am highly intelligient**

**Yurio: You can’t even spell intelligent correctly. Nor can you put a comma where it belongs.**

**Viktor: *Yurio, I am not a fool. Do not diss me. I was here before you were on the earth child.**

**Chris: yass bby Vikky you tell him**

**Viktor: of course I am a bby. I am a shining bby**

**Chris: but I’m mad at u vikky**

**Viktor: Why???**

**Chris: You didn’t invite me to go to Australia, nor did you even tell me you wanted to get puppies for your smoochie boo**

**Yurio: Smoochie boo?**

**Otabek: remind me to never date anyone**

**Chris: Hun please we all know you think lil shawtay with them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur the whole club was looking at HIM. i aint spelling it out cuse is aint no spoiler of da love, but we all know you think someone with the letter y in their name is kinda cutie bootie lemon pie smoochie. Like omg ur wig snatched when you be looking anywhere near their direction but imma not say it. Imma not say it. Im tryna not say it but it be hard not too. Wig FLEW**

**Otabek: what does that even say**

**Yurio: what the fuck chris**

**Chris: uhhhh its called being hip vikky gets it plus its not true I'm just making drama like I always do**

**Viktor: Ofc I do.**

**Yuri: Can we please talk about how Viktor doesn’t know where he is**

**Viktor: my love, don’t worry. Im okay. You just skate. And I’ll be there. Eventually.**

**Otabek: can someone please explain the full story**

**Yurio: Viktor is fucking stupid. So he goes to Australia, and finds out the puppies were a total scam. So, uhhh, he hides in the bathroom of the really short australian mans. And emails yuri back.**

**Viktor: for some insight, I received a highly beautiful email from yuri the night before, but couldn’t respond to it because I was on the plane and my mind was blank**

**Chris: OOooooOOOoOoOOo Yuri be flirtinnnn**

**Yuri: omg I wasn’t**

**Viktor: you werent?**

**Yurio: it was supposed to a be a sweet way of saying get ur ass over here or I’m killing you.**

**Chris: waittt Yurio you read it???**

**Yurio: y e s**

**Yurio: It was disgusting**

**Yuri: It was nOT**

**Viktor: It was beautiful**

**Chris: Vikky, you let yurio read it, but not ME**

**Viktor: Chrissy, I’ll Dm you and tell you the full story about it but im sorry**

**Chris: You better be**

**Otabek: finish the story???**

**Yuri: right! So, he emails me and we try to work out the situation. But the emails are kind of just Viktor writing horrible poetry and uhhh yeah he’s still there. But on a plane now apparently.**

**Viktor: wait**

**Chris: oh shitttt**

**Yuri: NO I MEANT WRITING BEAUTIFUL POETRY haha autocorrect sucks**

**Viktor: You think its horrible**

**Yurio: LMAOOOOOOAOAOAOA yall STUPID WITH FUCKING EVERYTHING LMAO ONLY HAD THE CHAT FOR TEN MINUTES AND SOMEONE’S ALREADY BREAKIN UP**

**Otabek: oh no**

**Viktor: You think its**

**Viktor: horrible....??????**

**Yuri: no! No! It’s not!!!! I LOved IT**

**Viktor: now you’re lying to me.**

**Yuri: NO!**

**Viktor: no, no I see**

**Yuri: VIKTOR NO**

**Viktor: If you wanted to end things, we could have. You could have just said it Katsuki.**

**Chris: oooo did he just**

**Yurio: yuri just got last name basised**

**Otabek: yeah, bye guys. Yurio just text me the full story**

**Yurio: k**

**Viktor: so now, you think it’s fun to just toy with my emotion?**

**Viktor: You really made me think Katsuki**

**Viktor: That you loved me**

**Viktor: ThaT YOU WaNTED TO GET MARRIED**

**Yuri: I DO**

**Viktor: THEN WHY**

**Yuri: I just said**

**Yuri: Your poetry is HORRIBLE!!! NOT THAT I WANTED TO BREAK UP VIKTOR!**

**Viktor: thats the equivalent of saying it**

**Yuri: No its not. Viktor. Seriously.**

**Viktor: No! You want to break up bec** **ause you think my poetry is horrible**

**(Yurio has removed Viktor from the group chat)**

**Yurio: enough of that. My phone is blowing up.**

**Yuri: he**

**Yurio: this is not an invitation for you to rant**

**Yuri: HE**

**Yurio: fuck this im out**

Yuri was still laying on his bed, surrounded by his favorite blanket, in his pajamas, staring down at his phone. Just when he thought the situation was getting better the Viktor situation got worse. And it just got way worse.

And his nerves just got way worse as well.

Viktor said not to throw up too much before the competition, but unfortunately, Yuri would not be able to follow through with that.

The next day

Yuri’s alarm for 4:00 AM went off loudly. And Yuri quickly hit the off button to make it stop ringing. In the room next to his, (Yurio’s) he heard Yurio’s alarm going off as well. 

Yuri waited for the alarm to stop, but it didn’t. After thirty seconds, it was still ringing. And it was even louder than Yuri’s was. Of course, Yuri knew he was doing this on purpose. Just to annoy Yuri, because he had been doing this since the first day he got to Liebzig, Germany.

Finally, Yuri quickly got out of bed and banged on the wall that connected his room to Yurio’s. They had a system they created a year ago, to make sure they were both awake.

5 knocks means “I am awake”

4 knocks on the wall means “wake up!”

3 knocks on the wall is “are you awake?”

2 knocks means “are you ready to go?”

1 knock means “go to bed”

Sometimes Yurio does them all, in a random order to confuse Yuri. And other times he just repeatedly bangs on the wall for no apparent reason other than to annoy Yuri. Which seems to be his favorite pastime. 

Yuri knocks three times on the wall.

Five knocks back.

Yuri’s phone dings, halfway across the room.

**Angry_bitch_yurio: what time are you leaving for training**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: 4:45 but getting food first**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: okay**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: you want to get food together? Im so nervous for comp, i just wanna eat and not worry**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: sure, im hungry so plz be fast. Dont freak out, ur fine. ur skating is good.**

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: kk, see you at 5. And thx yura**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: yeah see u, dont call me yura bitch**

Yuri smiles contentedly, sometimes Yurio wasn’t a total brat, and he was nice. It didn’t happen often, but Yuri enjoyed it whenever it happened.

Unfortunately, Yuri had a reputation of being very slow for getting ready to go. According to Viktor and Yurio. Yuri had tried to explain that he was slow because Viktor always decides to pile his clothes on top of Yuri’s, and they get mixed together. And that Viktor leaves all his hair stuff out on the bathroom sink, and leaves no space for Yuri’s stuff. This infuriates Yuri, and he tries to tell Viktor to stop, but he continues to do it. 

So in reality, Viktor makes Yuri late.

But this time, he has the whole bathroom, and his clothes aren’t all mixed up. Getting ready to go should be easier at least. 

It being winter in Germany, it’s constantly cold. After Yuri checked the weather, it said it was 27 degrees outside. Yuri was fairly used to 50-degree weather during winter in Japan, but after he moved to Russia with Viktor, he quickly realized Russia’s freezing weather was horrible. Which could be in the sub zeroes. 

A black fuzzy coat, two hoodies, and a big scarf, and the rest of his athletic clothing was his go-to outfit. Although he still managed to be freezing no matter what he wore.

Yurio on the other hand wore a simple black jacket (which has absolutely no warmth) and his cheetah print jacket on top of it and black athletic leggings. And he complained about being “too hot” wearing it. 

Yuri looks out the windows of his room and sees it had snowed what roughly looked like five inches of snow outside.

**Yuuuuuuri_skates: IT SNOWED OUTSIDE!!**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: youve lived in russia for a whole year with viktor. Youve seen snow before yuri.**

**Yuuuuuri_skates: but not in GERMANYYY**

Yurio left him on read.

Yuri sighs, but still feels excited about all the snow. He just feels disappointed that Viktor isn't there with him. And the fact that Worlds finally starts tomorrow is screaming in his head. After four days of training in Liebzig, he finally gets to compete. 

After getting ready to go to 6 AM training, Yuri closes his hotel room door and locks it. He had accidentally left it unlocked yesterday, and when he got back into his room all the furniture was turned around to face the walls. The culprit of the crime was obvious. Yurio had laughed at him for twenty minutes, then helped him move everything back to its regular position. 

Yurio and Otabek were standing in the hallway quietly discussing something, and Yurio kept trying to laugh silently, as Otabek tried to shush him, but he was laughing too. 

Otabek sees Yuri and waves him over, “Yuri, please yell at Yurio.” he says and tries to stay serious, but fails. 

Yurio punches Otabek in the shoulder playfully, “You’re laughing aren’t you!” Yurio says and laughs evilly.

Yuri stands beside them in confusion, “Uh what? Why do I need to yell at him? What did you do?” Yuri asks.

“Look outside,” Otabek whispers and points to the window at the end of the hallway.

“I told you I’d do it! So I did! I’m not wearing that fucking shit.” Yurio says.

Yuri bolts to the window and looks outside, and he sees little bits of Yurio’s ugly costume shoved in a barrel, and it’s on fire somehow despite it snowing outside. Beside it lies a can of gasoline and a bottle with a rag in it. 

“You lit a molotov cocktail?” Yuri says and spins around to yell at him.

Yurio nods, “I ended up not using the second one. But yes, I did. I told you I’d do it.” He says.

“No, you said you’d do it in your bathroom sink!” yuri yells and shakes his head. Although he’s angry at Yurio’s stupid choices, he can’t help but laugh at the situation.

“I did that too. I cut it into two halves. Burned it in the sink. Then carried it’s disgusting charred remains outside and shoved it into that barrel outside, then I added the second unburned half in. And Molotov cocktailed it.” 

“Why?!” 

“It’s ugly. You saw that shit! Otabek saw that shit and he agreed I should have burned it.” 

Otabek shakes his head, “You texted me a picture of it at three AM and asked if I thought it was pretty. I obviously said no. Then you asked if you should molotov cocktail it, and I said yes. Because it was 3 AM, and I was tired! I didn’t think you would actually do it!” Otabek says.

“Too late. You agreed with me.” Yurio says laughing, “you can’t take it back now.” 

Yurio holds up his phone, “I have the proof! It will hold up on the court.” He says.

**Angry_bitch_yurio: Is this pretty**

**Otabek2001: no**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: should I burn it**

**Otabek2001: haha yeah do it, yakov’ll yell though**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: he always yells**

**Otabek2001: you yell louder tho**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: f i g h t m e**

**Otabek2001: nooo gn**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: gnnn**

**Otabek2001: omg go to sleep**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: you sleep**

**Otabek2001: did u burn it**

**Angry_bitch_yurio: not yet**

Otabek grabs Yurio’s phone away, “HEY! I was TIRED! I never outright said you should burn it!” he yells.

“Yuri, he agreed I should burn it, correct?” Yurio asks.

Yuri nods, “Yeah, sorry Otabek. This is partially your fault.” he says.

Otabek throws his hands in the air, “You can’t molotov cocktail things you don’t like, and then blame it on others” he says.

“So, I shouldn’t molotov cocktail Yuri and blame it on you?” 

“No! Please don’t! I would really prefer to, uh, you know, compete tomorrow!” Yuri says frantically. “I’m already nervous about the competition, don’t make it worse!” 

“You really think you’ll win, huh? No. I will.” Yurio says.

Otabek sighs and shakes his head, “You’re insane.” 

“Ha. That’s why we’re friends.” 

“Ignoring the whole Molotov cocktail incident, Otabek, would you like to join us for breakfast? We were planning on getting food together before training.” Yuri says.

“Sure. I have training around seven, so I have time.” He says and checks the time on his phone.

Otabek turns to Yurio, “Wait, what are you skating in? Since you sort of burned your costume. With a molotov cocktail.” 

“I have some of Viktor’s old costumes. He gave me some.” Yurio says.

“Oh yeah, what was going on in the chat last night?” Otabek asks.

Yuri sighs he knew this topic would come up eventually, “I don’t know.” is all he says, and pretends to be doing something important on his phone, which makes Yuri feel slightly guilty.

Otabek gets the sign Yuri doesn’t want to discuss it, and changes the topic, “So, Yurio, have you thought about your new skating music?” 

“Yeah. I was thinking about doing a routine to RATM.” He says.

Yuri snaps his head up, “isn’t it like Welcome to the madness? Don’t do something the same. I did once, and it made people super bored during the performance.” Yuri says shaking his head, “My routine was to the pink panther theme. And I regret it so much.” he adds.

Yurio and Otabek laugh at him.

“I know it was bad, trust me. I was 10 years old.” 

“Let’s go eat. I’m hungry.” Yurio says and yawns.

As they walk down into the lobby, Yuri accidentally smacks into another person. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” He says and helps up the girl he accidentally knocked over.

She’s very, very short. Around 4”11 short. Though she looks around 16. She has long reddish-brown hair to her chest, and her eyes are angled slightly like a cat’s. Her eyeliner makes her eyes look even prettier. But the one thing that’s the most striking about her is how pale she is. 

“Nah, it’s okay! I was just in the way,” She says, add pauses to look at Yuri, “Wait, are you Yuri Katsuki? The skater?” She asks, looking starstruck.

Yuri looks confused, “Uh, yeah!" He says.

She gasps, "I'm a HUGE fan! My name's Oleksandra Shevchenko! I'm on Ukraine's women's figure skating team." She says and digs through her bag to find something.

Yuri smiles, "Ah! I recognize you now! Sorry for running into you there. And thank you! It's not often I run into fans." He says and blushes.

The thought of having fans is strange to Yuri. Considering the fact he consistently views himself as some background character in the skating universe.

"May I have your autograph?" She asks excitedly, holding out a notebook and pen she pulled out of her bag.

Yuri takes it and quickly jots his name down, as well as a kind note. Although signing autographs is strange to him.

_ Oleksandra, good luck in the competition! It was so great to run into you here! I hope your first senior Worlds is an amazing experience and you enjoy it! You're a great competitor and skater, I wish you the best of luck!  _

_ Yuri Katsuki, 2017 _

Oleksandra squeals in excitement, "Thank you so much! I've been a huge fan of you and Nikiforov for so long." She says.

Yuri nods, "I'm also a fan of Viktors. It's strange knowing he's my coach and fiancé, after all the years of looking up to him." He says, remembering sitting in front of the TV watching Viktor skate.

He remembers how had hung up posters of his idol, and every time before he launched himself into a new skill, he would imagine he was Viktor. And it always seemed to work. He would nail the skill. And would watch his performances religiously before a competition. Hoping his jumps would be as elegant as his. But the best was knowing one day, they would be on the ice together.

Yurio scoffs, "If you knew them for real, you'd be sick of them. They get on my nerves quick." Yurio says.

Oleksandra's mouth practically drops, "Yuri Plisetsky? Wow. You're such a good skater." She whispers, looking completely shocked.

Yurio stares at her, "I am. You're from Ukraine, right? Don't they call you the butterfly of Ukraine or something?" He asks.

She nods, "For my butterfly jumps. It's my signature move. And my favorite." She says.

"I actually hate those. I prefer fouettes. That's technically ballet, but whatever." 

"I hate doing triple fouettes. It's like torture. Don't get me started on stupid scales." She says and imitates someone choking her, "The pain is real." 

Yurio nods, "Left side. That's when you run." 

"I'm actually a leftie. Only one on Ukraine's team who's a leftie too." She says and extends her left leg out in a graceful manner. Her toe pointed perfectly.

Yuri and Otabek watch as the two chat back and forth for a few minutes. Somehow the topic manages to change quickly.

"No, I think aliens should just skip earth. There's too much trash here." Oleksandra says.

"Russia would fight them, we are superior."

"Russia fights everything. You even took over my country." 

"Yes, because that was the Soviet Union. Russia is Russia now." 

"Capitalist country with some socialist ideals," Oleksandra says.

Yurio nods in agreement, "That's why you molotov cocktail shit."

"Molotov cocktails are effective and efficient. Get the job done." She says.

"They really aren't." Otabek and Yuri say at the same time.

Yurio sighs, "You aren't Russian. You don't understand."

Oleksandra nods, "I'm Ukrainian, which is very similar to Russia. So I understand. Anyway, Yurio would you mind signing my notebook? I'm trying to get everybody's signatures in here for memories." She says.

"Yeah. Good luck in competition or whatever." He says and scribbles his name in her notebook.

_ Russia is superior fuck everyone else. Ukraine, you're acceptably okay.  _

_ Good luck staking. _

_ Yuri Plisetsky 2017  _

Otabek signs her notebook, and they all share their goodbyes. Yurio and Oleksandra exchange numbers and wish each other the best in competition.

"You two seemed to get along well, huh?" Yuri says teasingly as they exit the hotel.

Yurio laughs at him, "The only reason I didn't physically fight her is because she's not my competitor. If she was on the men's team, I would have decked in the face. Anyway, I'm hungry, let's eat." He says.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one-three chaps left of this weird, chaotic fanfic. I definitely am having fun writing it, but sometimes I get stuck. Ughhh. Anyway, feel free to leave some suggestions for improving my writing below! ~(-_-)~  
> thank you all for reading along!

**Author's Note:**

> thought I might end it with a little sappy love email to Viktor. : )
> 
> also here's a sample of Yuri's Plane playlist 
> 
> Dynamite-BTS  
> History Maker-Dean Fujioka  
> the lakes-Taylor Swift  
> Blue-Marina  
> cardigan-Taylor Swift  
> Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol  
> ON-BTS  
> Lovesick-BANKS  
> Never Gonna Give You Up-Rick Astley  
> Daises-Katy Perry  
> False God-Taylor swift
> 
> : ) thank you for reading!!!


End file.
